


Esa mujer que me vuelve loco

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, el equipo no sabe nada, los niños Strauss también aparecen, pequeña escena de sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Hotch y Strauss llevan juntos nueve meses, y todavía no le han contado a nadie sobre su relación. Y ya es hora de hacerlo. ¿Qué reacciones tendrán sus hijos y el equipo?Continuación de "Amigos con beneficios hasta que el amor entra en juego". Se puede leer sin haber leído la otra historia, aunque es recomendable.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 4





	Esa mujer que me vuelve loco

El estridente sonido del teléfono la sacó de su sueño profundo. Extendió la mano y lo agarró, pero dejó de sonar antes de poder contestar. Suspiró frustrada y volvió a dejarlo en la mesita de noche, luego se dio la vuelta y se echó de nuevo las mantas sobre la cabeza. Un par de minutos después, el pitido de la llegada de un mensaje de voz volvió a molestarla.

-Oh, por favor -se quejó dándose la vuelta y cogiendo el teléfono. El mensaje era de Aaron.

_“Buenos días, cariño. Supongo que estarás durmiendo todavía. Estamos aterrizando, luego pasaré por tu pastelería favorita y compraré esos rollos de canela que te gustan tanto y luego iré directamente a tu casa. Nos vemos en un rato. Te quiero”_

Erin sonrió cansada. Miró el reloj, eran casi las ocho, todavía tenía un rato para seguir durmiendo antes de que llegara Aaron, así que envió un mensaje rápido, y luego hizo lo mismo que antes, dejó el móvil, se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

Cuando Aaron entró en la casa, supo de inmediato que Erin seguía durmiendo, así que dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo y el paquete de la pastelería encima de la mesa, y se dirigió al dormitorio. Se acercó a la cama, y le quitó un poco las mantas de la cara. La oyó murmurar, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Déjame dormir, es muy temprano -murmuró, colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza.

-Pasan de las nueve y media Erin. Me sigue sorprendiendo lo dormilona que eres -él le tocó suavemente la espalda, pasando sus dedos arriba y abajo.

-Madrugo todos los días, me gusta dormir cuando puedo -respondió adormilada dándose la vuelta y mirándolo.

-Bien, bien. Escucha, he traído los rollos de canela, preparo café y luego hablamos ¿de acuerdo? -se levantó y la besó-. Te doy diez minutos, si no te vengo a buscar y te saco a rastras de la cama.

Erin asintió, pero en el fondo todo su mundo se hundió con esas palabras. _Tenemos que hablar_ lo dices cuando quieres cambiar algo, o terminarlo, nunca es para algo bueno. Y para Erin esas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría. Pero no se agobiaría antes de tiempo. Así que se levantó y se preparó, y antes de entrar a la cocina, respiró hondo.

Cuando entró, Aaron estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de café frente a él. Había una para ella también. El dulce aroma de los rollos de canela, que le encantaban, le revolvió el estómago. Aaron debió notar su cara, porque la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? -preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. Quieres hablar y no sé qué pensar porque…-suspiró frustrada, cerrando los ojos, incapaz de seguir.

-¿Y has pensado que quiero dejar nuestra relación? -ella asintió con tristeza, abriendo los ojos. Él le agarró la mano, dándole un apretón-. Erin, te quiero, eres lo mejor de mi vida y ya no me la imagino sin ti. No quiero dejarte. Quiero hablar contigo porque llevamos juntos nueve meses, y supongo que deberíamos contárselo al menos a nuestros hijos.

-Supongo que si…-respondió Erin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Veo que no te entusiasma la idea…-Aaron le dijo divertido.

-No es eso, es…supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a nuestra rutina. Incluso si hay veces en las que no podemos vernos mucho.

-Ya lo sé, cariño, pero no podemos escondernos para siempre. Yo no quiero eso, y creo que tú tampoco -ella negó con la cabeza-. Podemos empezar con Jack, entonces. Sabe desde hace unos tres meses que estoy viendo a alguien, aunque no sabe que eres tú. Quedaremos a cenar mañana por la noche ¿te parece bien? Luego más adelante hablamos con tus hijos ¿si?

-Perfecto.

Aaron le cogió la mano y se la besó dulcemente. Luego cogió un rollo de canela y le dio un gran mordisco.

* * *

Se miró como diez veces en el espejo antes de decidir que se veía bien con un pantalón vaquero y un suéter. No debería ser tan difícil, Jack tenía diez años y ya la conocía. No como la novia de su padre, pero al menos sabía quién era. Y tal vez así sería fácil que se acostumbrara a ella. Decidió recogerse el pelo, ponerse solamente un poco de rímel y colorete. Cuando acabó, pensó que se veía bastante bien. Cogió una chaqueta y el bolso y se encaminó a casa de Aaron.

* * *

-Entonces, te ha quedado claro ¿no?

-Que si, papá. Seré bueno con Erin, no te preocupes. La tía Jess dice que soy un angelito, no voy a portarme mal...

Jack le hizo ojitos, y Hotch soltó una carcajada mientras le revolvía el pelo al niño. Jack corrió a su cuarto hasta la llegada de Erin. Unos minutos después, sonó el timbre.

-Hey cariño, ¿estás nerviosa? -preguntó Aaron mientras ella entraba en casa.

-Un poco -respondió ella quitándose la chaqueta y pasándosela.

-No te preocupes, he hablado con él. Todo irá bien. Voy a buscarlo.

Aaron se adentró en la casa, y ella se sentó en el sofá. Movía nerviosa la pierna, deseando que todo saliera bien. _Eres una agente federal Erin, puedes enfrentarte a un niño de diez años,_ se dijo mientras los escuchaba entrar en el salón. Se levantó de inmediato.

-Jack, espero que te acuerdes de Erin.

-Claro. Encantado de volver a verte, Erin -el niño le extendió la mano, con el rostro serio, y después de la conmoción inicial, ella se la estrechó.

-Igualmente, Jack.

-Vamos a sentarnos y hablar -el niño se sentó en el sofá, y Erin lo imitó. Aaron tuvo que contener la risa al ver a su hijo comportarse como un pequeño adulto.

-Iré a ver cómo va la carne. Enseguida vuelvo -y se escabulló a la cocina.

-Entonces Erin…¿qué intenciones tienes con mi padre? ¿Os vais a casar? ¿Vais a tener hijos? ¿Cuánto lo quieres?

Erin tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar echarse a reír, aunque escuchó a Aaron soltar una gran carcajada desde la cocina. Se le habían pasado los nervios de repente. Jack la miraba con seriedad sentado a su lado.

-Pues…¿cuál quieres que responda primero?

-La que quieras.

-Vale. Pues mis intenciones con tu padre son las mejores, es un hombre maravilloso. No sé todavía si vamos a casarnos, es demasiado pronto para eso. ¿A ti te gustaría? -el niño asintió-. Bien, perfecto. No vamos a tener más hijos, ha pasado el tiempo para eso. Y sí, quiero muchísimo a tu padre.

Jack asintió pensativo. En ese momento, Aaron volvió al salón.

-Bueno buddy, se acabó el interrogatorio, lávate las manos que vamos a cenar.

Cuando Jack corrió al baño, Aaron se sentó al lado de Erin. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Parece que todo va bien ¿no? Interrogatorio incluido.

-¿Lo ves? Estabas nerviosa por nada.

Ella asintió. Esperaba que el resto de la noche fuera igual de bien.

* * *

-Entonces…cuando los recojas mañana de casa de su padre, vamos a comer a esa pizzería que les gusta y allí hacemos las presentaciones ¿no?

-Así es -respondió Erin distraída. Estaban acurrucados en su cama, desnudos, después de una larga sesión de sexo, y estaba sintiendo como el sueño la empezaba a vencer-. Normalmente los recogería hoy, hasta el Domingo por la noche, pero Jasper tenía entrenamiento de baloncesto, llegaba tarde a casa y han preferido que los recoja mañana.

-¿Y saben qué yo estaré allí?

-Sí. Les he contado que estoy saliendo con alguien y que se lo quiero presentar mañana.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Te preocupa algo, Aaron? -preguntó Erin levantado la cabeza de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos.

-En realidad…solamente me preocupan sus reacciones. Y qué pasará si no sale bien…

-Puedes estar tranquilo, cariño. Mis hijos viven con su padre, y aunque sí es cierto que me importa su opinión, no es algo que me hará cambiar respecto a nuestra relación. Tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida, igual que ha hecho su padre, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo contigo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, mi amor -besó brevemente sus labios.

-Y en cuanto a sus reacciones mañana…Nora es la más seria y responsable, así que querrá analizarlo todo, asegurarse que estoy bien y que lo nuestro va en serio. Jasper actuará de protector, y probablemente te haga un interrogatorio, como Jack conmigo la semana pasada; y Olivia es una niña encantadora y soñadora, y te ganarás su corazón con cualquier comentario sobre su pelo, ropa o cualquier cosa que diga.

-Muy bien, tomo nota -una sonrisa de medio lado iluminó su rostro.

-¿Sabes que me vuelves loca cuando sonríes así? -se incorporó un poco, y se subió a su regazo.

-¿A sí? Necesito una demostración entonces -Aaron le besó el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos.

-Ahora mismo, agente Hotchner -un jadeo escapó de su boca cuando colocó su cuerpo para que Aaron pudiera entrar en ella.

* * *

-Muchas gracias.

Nora cerró con fuerza la puerta del taxi, mientras esperaba a que su hermana recogiera todas sus pertenencias. Luego observaron cómo el taxi se alejaba. Dirigió a sus hermanos hacia la casa.

-¿Entonces mamá no te ha cogido el teléfono? -preguntó Jasper por cuarta vez.

-No, Jas, tiene el teléfono apagado.

-¿Y has llamado a casa? -preguntó Olivia.

La mirada que les dio su hermana significaba que no lo había hecho. Los dos suspiraron exasperados.

-No pasa nada ¿vale? Tenemos llave, y ya estamos aquí -Nora sacó la llave y entraron en la casa.

El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras, y Jasper encendió la luz. Los tres soltaron las mochilas y las bolsas que habían llevado para pasar toda la de semana.

-Creo que no está en casa -dijo el chico.

-Me pareció ver luz en su habitación cuando el taxi se paraba -replicó Olivia.

-Y a mi. Vamos a ver. De todas formas, tenemos que decirle que estamos aquí -contestó Nora.

Los tres subieron las escaleras en silencio, camino al dormitorio de su madre. Nora llamó suavemente y abrió sin esperar respuesta.

-Mamá, que hemos tenido…¡Ahh!

Los tres chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo que su madre, mientras ella se separaba de Aaron y se tapaba. Inmediatamente, salieron de la habitación.

-Joder, creo que no olvidaré esa imagen en mi vida -dijo Jasper sentándose en la escalera.

-¿Ese es el novio de mamá? -preguntó Olivia inocentemente.

-Ver a tu madre mantener relaciones sexuales es algo que nadie debería ver nunca -susurró Nora-. Voy a tomarme un té.

-Yo también quiero -su hermana pequeña la siguió a la cocina. Un minuto después, también Jasper se unió a ellas.

* * *

Después de la conmoción inicial, a Erin le dio por reírse. Nunca pensó que la presentación de su pareja a sus hijos sería así. Sobre todo, por la vergüenza que supone que te vean teniendo sexo. Pero cuando salieron de la habitación, y ella dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, sólo pudo reírse de la situación. Aaron la miraba con seriedad.

-Erin, querida, tal vez deberías ir y ver cómo están ¿no crees?

-No te preocupes, no te van a odiar más ahora de lo que lo harían mañana si no les cayeras bien. Todo estará bien -ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

-Eso no me reconforta nada. Porque durante mucho tiempo lo que recordarán de mi cuando me miren es cómo le chupaba un pezón a su madre mientras ella se movía encima de mi.

Erin soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se levantaba de la cama, recogiendo su ropa. La vio vestirse, sin demasiada preocupación, y al final, Aaron se relajó.

-Dúchate, y cuando estés preparado, baja ¿de acuerdo? Todo irá bien, cariño -Erin lo besó con dulzura antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Olivia observaba a sus hermanos mayores, mientras se tomaba un chocolate caliente sentada en la isla de la cocina. Jasper y Nora hablaban sobre el colegio, sus amigos y profesores, y a ella nunca la dejaban opinar en sus conversaciones. Tenía doce años, pero sabía que ellos pensaban que seguía siendo una niña. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando vio entrar a su madre en la cocina.

-¡Mamá! -saltó del taburete y se abalanzó sobre ella. Nora y Jasper dejaron de hablar inmediatamente.

-Hola cariño -Erin la abrazó con fuerza. Luego besó a sus hijos mayores.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba una botella de agua.

-Si es de lo de antes, no gracias. Vamos a hacer como que no hemos visto nada -Nora hizo una mueca de asco, aunque con diversión.

-Pues si, es de lo de antes -Erin se sentó en un taburete entre sus hijos mayores-. Pero antes quiero saber qué hacéis aquí. No habíamos quedado en eso.

-Papá tuvo que salir de viaje. Con urgencia. Y vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la semana -la informó Jasper.

-Te llamamos, pero no cogiste el teléfono -dijo Olivia.

-Ahora ya sabemos porqué…-murmuró su hija mayor.

-Nora…

-Vale mamá, lo siento. Pero es que fue un shock que…

-Si, tienes razón, fue un shock para todos. Me imagino que para vosotros no ha sido fácil verme…así en esa situación. Pero para mí tampoco lo ha sido, que hayáis visto eso. Pero el sexo es algo normal y natural, y vuestro padre y yo ya os hemos hablado de ello. Si tenéis alguna duda alguna vez, solamente tenéis que preguntar ¿de acuerdo? -los tres asintieron.

-¿Vamos a conocer a tu novio ahora, mamá? -preguntó Olivia emocionada.

-Si cariño, enseguida bajará.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, del colegio y de cómo iban sus vidas mientras no se veían, hasta que un leve carraspeo desde la puerta de la cocina los interrumpió.

-Aaron. Ven, acércate -Erin le sonrió tranquilizadora. Él se acercó a su lado.

Los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad. Aaron podía decir que no había ninguna incomodidad por su parte, sólo curiosidad, así que se relajó visiblemente. Que Erin descansara su mano en su espalda también lo estaba ayudando.

-Aaron, estos son Nora, Jasper y Olivia -los fue señalando según los iba nombrando. Ellos hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza-. Chicos, este es Aaron.

-Me gusta tu corbata -Olivia sonrió mientras la señalaba.

-Gracias. Y a mí tus horquillas -respondió Aaron más tranquilo.

-¿De verdad? Es que los unicornios son geniales.

-Realmente lo son -le sonrió a la niña con dulzura. Ella pareció encantada.

Y así, entablaron una conversación tranquila entre los cuatro. Fue más o menos como Erin le dijo que sería, Olivia era un encanto, y los mayores hicieron preguntas, hasta que se quedaron tranquilos. Luego Erin propuso ver una película. Y ahora, mientras el Burro y Sherck se encontraban por primera vez, Aaron pudo ver que el ciclo de su vida se estaba completando.

* * *

Hotch miró alrededor de la mesa, y sonrió feliz. Era Viernes por la noche y había invitado al equipo a cenar a un restaurante, en terreno neutral, para contarles lo de Erin. Ahora estaban todos riendo por una de las ocurrencias de Morgan. Reid se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Por qué hay otro plato más en la mesa, Hotch? Ya estamos todos ¿no?

-Es que he invitado a alguien más. Está a punto de llegar.

-¿Y quién es? -preguntó García curiosa.

-Strauss -Hotch se dio cuenta cómo el ambiente había cambiado de repente.

-¿Has invitado a Strauss a nuestra cena de equipo? -dijo Prentiss incrédula.

-En realidad, esto estaba previsto desde hace mucho. Tenemos algo que contaros. Quiero que seáis amables con ella, por favor -levantó la mano indicándole con un gesto a Erin dónde estaban, cuando la vio entrar al restaurante.

Ella se acercó, quitándose la chaqueta, y evitando inclinarse hacia Hotch para besarlo. Se sentó a su lado. El resto la miró con seriedad.

-Siento el retraso. Hay mucho tráfico a esta hora, y no he podido salir antes.

-No te preocupes. Estábamos esperando que llegaras para pedir.

Unos minutos después, el camarero se retiró con su pedido, y la tensión se cortaba en el ambiente. Hotch hizo una pequeña broma para destensarlo, y todo pareció volver a su sitio.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, todos hablando y riendo entre sí, ya olvidada la incomodidad del principio. Erin prefería permanecer en un segundo plano, sin que se notara apenas su presencia. Pero Aaron, sentado a su lado, notó su nerviosismo, e intentó tranquilizarla. Y JJ, sentada frente a ellos, se dio cuenta de los pequeños detalles entre ellos. El leve roce de sus manos sobre la mesa, las miradas y sonrisas furtivas, los susurros y la posterior sonrisita…JJ era una chica lista y supo enseguida lo que estaba pasando, así que cuando cruzó su mirada con la de su jefe, le hizo ver que lo sabía, y que estaba de acuerdo. Hotch sonrió y asintió ante su aprobación.

Cuando llegaron los postres, Hotch todavía no tenía un plan. Había pensado en ir sobre la marcha, pero el tiempo se le acababa y todavía no lo había contado. Pero cuando Erin contestó una pregunta de JJ, y luego se giró sonriendo hacia él, lo supo. Simplemente la besó. Así, sin más. Delante del equipo, sin decir nada previamente, la besó. Escuchó algún jadeo de sorpresa, y a alguien aplaudir (probablemente García), pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que estaba besando a Erin, lo demás dejaba de importar.

Cuando se separaron, la mirada y la sonrisa en la cara de Erin le dijeron que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien, estaban juntos. Sin dejar de mirarla todavía, y sonriendo, se dirigió al equipo.

-Soy más de hechos que de palabras.

-Ya lo hemos visto -se burló Rossi-. ¿Y desde cuándo estáis juntos?

-Nueve meses -respondió Erin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Nueve meses y no nos hemos enterado de nada? Vamos a tener que cambiar de trabajo…-gruñó Prentiss.

-Bueno, ha habido algunos actos que a mi me hicieron pensar…-empezó a decir Reid.

-¿Nos vas a decir tú, el negado para las relaciones, que te diste cuenta que estaban saliendo hace tiempo? No me hagas reír, Pretty Boy -Morgan se burló de su compañero.

-En realidad, cuando alguien está…

Y así, mientras el resto del equipo intentaba desmontar todas las teorías de Reid, Aaron apretó la mano de Erin, y se miraron con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, rodeados ahora sí, por la familia.

_Fin_


End file.
